My Sister's Boyfriend
by t3rrorkn1ght
Summary: <html><head></head>Gakupo has committed a horrid against his sister, Luka. He slept with her boyfriend, Kaito. Gakupo's POV</html>


I don't know what to do. Last night I-I slept with my sister's boyfriend. He was so submissive. He tasted better then I imagined. H-he didn't even try to stop me. He seemed to enjoy every little touch. Last night runs through my head as I stare at the body of the man next to me.

Soon I hear shuffling on the bed. I turn toward to the man again… his name is Kaito. He looks up at me with eyes that twinkle.

"Gakupo… that was amazing," he kissed my cheek lightly, almost as if we have been lovers for years.

"Yes… yes, it was," I kissed his lips softly, in response to his.

"Kaito… what about Luka…" I say very cautiously. I know it's a moment buster but I had to ask.

Staring at me confusion written all over his face, he asked, "Who…"

I looked at him and realized he was being serious. I almost couldn't believe it. Kaito actually forgot about his girlfriend.

"My sister…your girlfriend…" I slowly backed away since he was known to suddenly gain superhuman strength.

"Ugh… bustard, why the hell did you have to ruin the moment?" he got up and began to get dressed.

"Because you're not a free man Kaito… trust me if you were I'd be attacking your body like a manic right now, "I said sitting up to stare at him. He was faced away but then he turned to me his face was red.

"Th-that… don't say that when I'm trying to be mad at you."

I must have been smirking because he began to turn redder.

"Goodbye…" he quickly left and all I could do was remember his blushing face.

He's cuter than I imagined. This side of him I only get to see. He can be such a… what did Miku call it… a… a uke… If this was a dream… I have no regrets. I had my way with the blue head. Then like a rock shattering a mirror- my cellphone began to ring shattering my image of Kaito.

Who the hell could it be at this hour, I took cell in hand and answer not even bothering to see who it was.

"Hello…"

"Was it fun Gaku…" a voice said on the other end. I didn't recognize it but it was a female's.

"Who is this…?" I said a bit in a panic.

"It's me dunce didn't you check your caller id before picking up." Miku's voice came thru the line.

"Miku… no, I didn't but what the hell is wrong with you, jackass?"

"I was on my way to your apartment dumbass when I spotted my brother come off the elevator… he's face was red."

"…" I didn't know what to say but then I heard Miku speak again.

"Nice job, Gakupo. What'd you say to him, I hope it was something juicy?" she asked laughing her ribs off.

"Oh, yeah… it was really juicy…" I said smiling at the thought of Kaito.

"Haha… you're not going to tell me are you."

"Nope…"

"Jackass… I'll talk to you in the afternoon then… later, Gakupo."

"Later, Miku…"

The line went dead and I went to work. I couldn't wait to see Kaito's face. I was going to visit my sister after all. At almost the time for me to go home, I got a call from Luka.

"Luka, hey, I'm about to…" I realized I could hear her crying, "Luka, what's wrong?"

"Kaito- he… he broke up with me…" she was heartbroken I could hear it in her voice, but why… she was strong… she even gave the vibe of not liking Kaito that much.

"Luka I thought you said you didn't-"

"Can't you tell a lie when you hear it? I loved him… he was the only man I ever felt anything for," she began to sob again.

"Luka you can't breakdown like this… listen I'm on my way so I'll talk to you when I get there."

I was in front of the apartment my sister shared with Kaito. I half didn't want to go in because technically speaking… okay I was the reason Kaito left Luka.

"You going in," I heard a guy say. I turned to him. It was Yuma… my ex who left me for Jacosta, my so called friend, and friend to Luka.

"Yeah… what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Luka… she didn't come to work today. You got any idea what's going on with her?" he asked heading to the elevator.

I followed and didn't want to answer. I was still not on good terms with him. But this was about Luka not me.

"She told me Kaito broke up with her," I said sighing as the elevator stopped at Luka's floor.

He turned to stare at me. But then began to walk to Luka's apartment," I guess he found something new to play with."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. Play with…

In the apartment Luka was quick to hug me. It was like she reverted back to a little girl. She was crying like crazy. Half of the things she said I couldn't make out. But what I could was: "Why... Kaito… please come back… don't leave me… Gakupo, why did this happen…"

God, as if I didn't already feel as guilty as I already did. Now she rubbed it into my face. Yuma was just seating staring at me intensely. He looked like he had already figured me out. Not that he could be accurate, he was a fail when it came to that.

"Luka maybe you'll find someone who loves you more than him," Yuma said which just caused her to cry more.

"Yuma you really know how to help a friend you know that," I said holding her tighter, I know it was the only way to calm her down from how Yuma just made her.

"What did I say?" he gave me a clueless face.

"Hello… is anyone home… Luka… Kaito… is that you?" I heard Miku call from the front door. Luka had somehow fallen asleep in my arms… I guess the fight was longer then it felt.

"Miku what are you doing here? Did you break in again?" I said realizing she was inside.

"No, it was unlocked…"

"Shit, I forgot to lock it" I felt like face palming myself but Luka occupied both my arms.

"so, my brother around…"

I blushed as she sat next to me," no, he broke up with Luka."

"Oh… that's brutal," she said but in her eyes I could see she was rather happy that they did.

"Hm… are you going to leave now…? Miku," Yuma said staring at her like a goof. He had a thing for cute things… so Miku was one of his victims even though it was quite clear he is in love with his own sister, Miziki.

"Um… you know I think I will," Miku said backing away slowly.

"Lock the door before you shut it," I yelled, and glared at Yuma for running Miku off.

"What…" Yuma shrugged at me.

"Nothing…"

We stayed silent the whole time until we heard the door open. Did Miku forget to lock it?

"Luka, are you here? I came to get some stuff… Yohio and Cecil came to help me…" it was Kaito. He walked into the living, both Yohioloid and Cecil not far behind him.

"Kaito…" I said almost standing if Luka's own weight hadn't stopped me.

**Sorry i haven't updated the other story's. Had to get computer fixed and i don't know if i'll continue the other stories. **

**Vocaloid not mine...**

**Story plot is mine and Jacosta and Cecil...**


End file.
